GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black
The GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black (aka Black Plutone) is a variant of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, it is piloted by Bring Stabity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built after Celestial Being's defeat in AD 2308 by the Innovades who called themselves Innovators, the Gundam Plutone Black serves as a reference for the new mobile suit they are developing.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 17 Besides Plutone Black, the Innovators also produce five other machines for data collection purposes.Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Generation Gundams (Type F) Like the other five Innovator machines, the Plutone Black is created using data stored in Veda and is a replica of another machine, in its case, the Gudam Plutone. However it has several differences with the original Plutone; aside from the new predominately black color scheme, another change is its use of the GN Drive Tau as a power source (though it still retained the original's GN Drive cover) and thus has a limited operating time.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book Additionally, it can generate a stable GN Field unlike the original, making it the sole Innovator replica machine to have an improved feature over the original.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 18 As a result of this, it is suspect if Plutone Black retains the GN Composite Armor, which was the original Plutone's backup plan for the unstable GN Field. Besides these changes, the Plutone Black is identical to the original, and has comparable performance and weaponry.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 16-20 Two known Plutone Blacks were produced and both were destroyed in combat. The rogue Gundam Meisters, Fon Spaak and Hanayo, recovered the wreckage of the second unit and repaired it, reverting its color scheme as well as designation to those of the original Plutone.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book As for the Innovators, they used the Plutone Black's data to create the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, which inherited the Plutone Black's GN Field ability and the Core Fighter system, and is the progenitor of the GNZ series of mobile suits.Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – Descendants of Gundam Plutone Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Same handheld ranged weaponry as used by the Gundam Plutone. The GN Beam Rifle fires high energy GN Particles, and receives power from the suit via connecting to a forearm socket during use. A sensor is mounted below the rifle's barrel. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the Gundam Plutone, the Plutone Black stores a GN Beam Saber in each knee that slides out when deployed.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 The suit's primary close combat weapon, it emits a blade made of pure energy when drawn. Despite this, it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. ;*GN Shield :As with the Gundam Plutone, the Plutone Black cannot deploy its GN Field too frequently due to the GN Field's heavy GN Particles consumption. Thus, it carries the same GN Shield as the Plutone on its left forearm. Made of E-Carbon, the GN Shield can block most physical and beam attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :Like the original Plutone, the Plutone Black has GN Field generation devices mounted throughout its body to generate a GN Field. However, unlike the original, improvements were made to Plutone Black's system, thus it can generate a stable GN Field. ;*Core Fighter :Like the original Plutone, the Plutone Black's cockpit, GN Drive Tau, clavicle antennae and primary propulsion system are fitted in a separable block in the torso. During emergency, this block is ejected from the Plutone Black's back and transforms into an escape-use flight unit. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The Plutone Black's operating system is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. Celestial Being and Fereshte also used such an operating system in their machines before they switched to a stand-alone operating system. History Gundam 00F Chapter 16 to 18 After observing Fon Spaak and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 attacked a manufacturing facility in space belonging to the UN Forces to acquire resources for his new plan, the Plutone Black and its pilot, Bring Stabity approached Fon. The Astraea Type F2 went on the offensive but Plutone Black did not fire back, instead, Bring messaged Fon requesting a dialogue. On board the CBS-68 Euclides, Fon asked about the Plutone Back and Bring explained to him and Hanayo why it was created. Bring also revealed that he was instructed to use the Plutone Black to assist Fon, whom Bring's group, the Innovators, viewed as a replacement for the collapsed Celestial Being. Fon accepted the assistance. After Bring was briefed on Fon's asteroids drop operation, he was asked about the Plutone Black's GN Drive Tau and gave a brief explanation. Hanayo then noted that the analysis on the GN Drive Tau was completed, and it could be activated on board the Euclides, bringing a smirk on Fon's face. As the group proceed with the asteroids drop operation, they were intercepted by Hixar Fermi and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Initially, the battle was between Fon's Astraea Type F2 and Hixar's Sadalsuud Type F, but Bring intervened in his Plutone Black, shooting off Sadalsuud Type F's right sensor shield and causing it to drop its GN Sniper Rifle. Bring stated to Fon he was carrying out his mission to assist him, and with that, Fon left the battle to Bring. While Sadalsuud Type F attached with its GN Beam Saber, Plutone Black counterattacked using its GN Beam Rifle. After fighting for some time, Hixar activated the Sadalsuud Type F's Trans-Am System, retrieved the GN Sniper Rifle, and fired at Plutone Black. Bring blocked the beam shot using Plutone Black's GN Field, and declared that the GN Sniper Rifle could never penetrate the GN Field. Hixar begged to differ and continued to fire at the same spot on the GN Field, eventually penetrating and destroying the Plutone Black. As Bring escaped in the Plutone Black's Core Fighter, he remarked that the Trans-Am had drained Sadalsuud Type F's GN Particles reserve and Hixar could no longer stop Fon's plan. Hixar replied that Fon had fooled Bring. The asteroids then blew up, creating a large debris field that blocked the sunlight essential to the Solar Power generation system, causing massive blackout on Earth. Gundam 00F Chapter 19 to 20 Using the blackout, Fon and Hanayo figured out Veda was likely on the dark side of the moon, and invited Hixar and his companion, Hayana, to the Euclides as they travelled there. As they approached the dark side of the moon, the Innovators scrambled six machines to intercept them. As the Innovators' GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black and GNR-000B Black GN Sefer battled Hixar's Sadalsuud Type F, Bring piloted a second Plutone Black and led the GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black and GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black against Fon's Astraea Type F2. Using the Astraea Type F2's Trans-Am System, Fon quickly defeated the Astraea Type F Black, Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black and Abulhool Type F. Bring used the opportunity to shoot at the occupied Astraea Type F using Plutone Black's GN Beam Rifle, but was shocked when all his shots missed. He then changed to close combat as Astraea Type F2 closed in. However, the blade of Plutone Black's GN Beam Saber mysteriously bends as it came closer to Astraea Type F2, destroying the Astraea Type F2's left arm instead of piercing its chest. Plutone Black was then cut in half by Astraea Type F2's GN Beam Saber, and Bring once again escaped using the Core Fighter. Fon then entered a base on the moon that contained Veda's main terminal. However, Ribbons Almark was one step ahead and had transferred Veda's function to a spare terminal elsewhere, leaving Fon with an empty terminal. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. Fon and Hanayo had repaired the four Innovators' machines Fon defeated earlier. They also reverted these machines' color schemes and designations to those of the Fereshte's. As a result, the Plutone Black became the second GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Picture Gallery blackplutone.jpg|Front view gny-004b-back.jpg|Rear view GNY-004B - Black Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter.jpg|Gundam Plutone Black's Core Fighter Gny-004-corefighter.jpg|Core Fighter's transformation plubt7.jpg|Appearance at end of 00F Chapter 16 00F Gundam Plutone Article.jpg|Gundam Plutone Black in teaser for 00F chapter 17 Ast.jpg|Charging towards Astraea Type F2 (top-left), firing GN Beam Rifle (bottom-left) SDGGCR-black plutone.png|Gundam Plutone Black in SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The Plutone exists in two different color schemes, one in black, owned by the Innovators and one in white, owned by CB. This is similar to the colors of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, which had a different color scheme depending on who owned it (the units originally belonged to the Titans were black, while the unit used by the AEUG was repainted white). References External links *GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black on MAHQ.net